


Plasma Princes (Discontinued)

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, M/M, plasmashipping, prince AU, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Kai is a gay prince who hoped that he'd never find a husband, unfortunately his dad found him a husband.Worst part? his to-be husband is cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zane is Kai's loyal knight and best friend - Cole the same to Jay.  
> The kingdoms are Fire and Lightning kingdoms because I'm... struggling.
> 
> Also on break because I don't know where to go from here.

Kai tapped his fingers on the chair arm impatiently, his eyes trained directly on that stupid fancy vase to the side to the throne room as he shifted in his seat for what felt like the millionth time.  
His father, well, “King Ray” beside him in a larger, gold and ruby encrusted throne, and to his other side his mother “Queen Maya” and once more over his sister “Princess Nya.”  
They all seemed to be fine waiting patiently for the arrival of the Walkers, Kai for one was both hoping they never arrived and maybe died in a bandit raid and also hoping they’d just hurry up.

In his defense, he was meeting his husband to be for the first time, arranged marriage and all that.   
He had came out to his father as gay, and while his father was very accepting it seems his father was very much set on the tradition of having the eldest become the new ruler much to Nya's delight.

Kai wished he had been born in a family line of knights or blacksmiths sometimes, as selfish and stuck up as that sounded, he hated being a prince.   
Manners and the likes bored him. He loved to fight, to spar and ride his horse in the forest.   
He sometimes found his way to the blacksmiths and watched them work, sometimes being allowed to get his hands dirty to his delight.

Sadly he was not, he was a prince to the Fire kingdom, The Fire kingdom being a rich and prosperous kingdom that needed a new ruled in the coming years, and of course it was hard for his father to find another prince who would accept his sons hand in marriage.

Unfortunate for Kai, his father didn’t give up until he did. And now the struggling Lightning kingdoms prince was to be wed for both to-be rulers kingdoms benefit, the Walkers financial security and just because how often will you find an openly gay prince?

He let out another, loud sigh as he slumped down, his dad immediately noticing and giving him a glare, tapping his staff on the ground lightly.

“Sit up, that’s no posture for a prince. Especially not the posture for someone to meet their future fiance.” his dad said sternly, about to continue on a rant before a loud knock came from the door across the throne room; indicating they had arrived.  
Kai shot up, back straight and face blank as he focused on the two large doors opening.

First thought was his closest friend Zane, sure it was sort of weird to call him a friend because Zane was probably forced to deal with him because of his job as a knight.   
But Zane and he had known each other for years; playing sword fights together since young so they only dropped the formalities alone.

Next through were what he assumed were the king and queen of the lightning kingdom.   
What surprised him were their kind eyes and friendly smiles, His own parents were often threatening and had a strong power radiating from them, sometimes even he was intimidated how fierce his father could be, but these two elders in borderline peasant clothing and seemed like almost an eyesore against the deep crimson carpet.

They walked with no fear, no worries and a smell of what he could only assume as baked goods floating in with him causing his stomach to growl slightly.

He almost didn’t see the prince himself come in, his eyes first landed on a knight; dark blue armor holding his helmet under one arm.   
Dark shaggy hair and brown eyes that were hard and confident.   
“Strong.” Kai thought to himself, but he could tell this knight was not the prince.

His eyes drifted down to a shorter boy, he seemed to be hiding behind the dark knight.  
A small boy with blue eyes, his outfit clearly worth more than his parents.

A golden crown adorned his curly brown hair, blue sapphires embedded in the gold that matched his thick, shimmering blue coat that seemed to have gems that shined so bright Kai almost winced when the light struck them like lightning.

Kais grey eyes trailed across the boys face, sinking in his seat slightly and feeling his sisters smug smile burning into him.  
This was his husband-to-be. The man he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

The worst part? Now that he saw the prince he was more upset than ever, he was sure the world was against him as that small freckled boy was gently ushered forwards by the knight.  
Kai looking to the side, leaning his head on his hand as he tried his best to look uninterested with the situation despite his heart drumming in his chest.  
I mean, it wasn’t hard to drown out the official fancy chatter between the kings; but he did struggle to not look at the other prince.

His resolve melting as he stole a glance towards the blue caped boy, only to make eye contact with said prince. Ripping his eyes away he sunk more into his seat, looking more like he was angry than the reality of the situation.

This prince? Was _very_ cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys bonding.

Kai refused to look at the other family again, he could almost feel Zane staring at him from under that bright white helmet, highlights of ruby red pattering said armour.  
But Kai couldn't bring himself to look unless his face become as red as said patterning.  
His attention was only brought back once more when his father addressed him, Kai turning and letting out a hum of acknowledgement, his father sighing irritate knowing his son hadn't been listening in the slightest.

"Why don't you and Prince Jay go to your room and bond a little, it should be worth getting to know him a little as the Walkers and I start making plans." The king said calmly with a patience that was not passed down to his children.

Kai froze for a moment, eyes flicking towards the blue boy again before back to his father.  
"Can I bring Za- knight Julian?" Kai asked, almost desperate not to be left alone with the other prince. His father looking obviously disappointed in the princes cowardly question but sighing and nodding his head before waving a hand to excuse the three.

"Can I bring my knight then?" a unfamiliar voice rang out, Eyes all shifting to the freckled boy who seemed to shrink back at his own question. Kai took a quick sweep of the faces of the room, he couldn't see Zanes face from under the helmet he realized how intimidating the knight looked, and while his family may have looked mostly irritated by his request he took in the glint of concern and hesitant on the Walkers faces.  
He was asking to bring a knight, someone fully trained for the battle field, into his room alone with the prince; so he cut in before anyone else replied.

"Of course, we want you to be as comfortable in our castle as possible." He said, forcing his voice to be clear and stable as he rose from his seat from beside his father, said man and his wife looking the slightest bit proud now of their boy taking control of the situation.  
"Follow me." Kai called out, motioning for the three boys to follow as he made his way towards his room.

The four made their way silently through the halls of the castle, decoration curtains, swords and pictures of current and previous rulers adorning the walls as they went through what must have felt like a maze to Jay and the dark knight but eventually they made it to Kais room, the flame prince seeming to hesitate as he held out a hand on the knob.  
He didn't move, in fact he looked like he was struggling to remember something.

The white knight sighed, taking off his helmet and smoothing his hair for a moment before walking closer to Kai and opening the door for him.  
"Yes. You did clean your room; I made you do it." the platinum haired boy answered the silent question simply.

A small snort came from the dark knight and Kai felt a blush burn up to his ears as he stormed into his room, Zane having been correct and noting the usual cleanliness of the room before he sat down on his stupidly large bed.  
"So I'm Kai. This is Zane." He said dumbly, motioning to Zane who only shook his head and walked over to one of the multiple empty armor stands Kai kept in his room "for the aesthetic" he claimed.

The two foreigners almost shocked when Zane began to undo his armour, placing each piece carefully in their respective places on the stand.

"I hope you can excuse my crudeness, but it seems like Prince Walker was intimidated by my presence. I was thinking we could remove our armour and weapons to possibly make the frosty atmosphere easier to break?" Zane explained, placing his chest plate on the dummy.  
Kai couldn't hold back a small giggle which was met with a questioning look from Zane.

"Do... do you mean make it easier to "break the ice?" " this explanation only causing the other two boys to hold back a small giggle.  
"Ah, I seemed to have used the wrong analogy." Zane said softly, the poor boy having never really caught onto common sayings, luckily his inability to be a normal human being seeming to calm Jay down slightly and relax the dark knight enough to make him also wonder over to the stands and begin to un-armour.

"My name is Cole." The boy said. "And as you know this is Jay; I believe we can drop the formalities?" Cole said, eyes locking onto Jays and tilting a head towards Kai.  
A silent convo happened between the two then, Jay shaking his head with a frown and Cole drawing his lips into a tight line and making another head motion, a demand that Jay go actually sit and talk to his husband to be.  
Jay let out a quiet sigh and did as he was told, walking hesitating to the bed before sitting on the edge, a distance from Kai, before undoing his cloak and letting it pool behind him onto the bed.

A few minutes passed in silence, the only sounds being the two knights taking of their respected armour and sharing looks of mutual annoyance at their respected princes before they both made thei way to the bed and ushered the princes together, Zane sitting on Kais free side and Cole sitting on Jays; causing the two princes to be squished together with their knights to keep them in place.

A terrible plan to have them interact but a plan all the same.

"So..." Jay said awkwardly, attempting to break the silence that had overtaken them all but not exactly having anything to say.  
Kai hummed slightly, fiddling with his hands before he sighed in slight annoyance at the close contact. Earning a glare from both knights and a look of concern from Jay.

"This is weird." He said simply, getting up and taking off his restricting outer layer of clothing and jewelry; leaving himself in just a simple shirt and pants before throwing himself back onto his bed but this time shuffling to the edge opposite the 3 boys, crossing his legs and gabbing a pillow to hold on his lap.

"Look, I don't wanna be some weird fancy prince because I'm really not and like I dunno can we just- try and hang out? Like all of us as just dudes not some weird arranged marriage and tag along knights?" Kai said, wincing at how blunt he was being but standing by it.

Jay and Cole seemed to let out sighs of relief as Zane rolled his eyes.  
It didn't take long for any royal clothing and the likes having been thrown to the floor and the four boys to end up with their legs crissed crossed and sitting in a circle on Kais bed.  
It was weird at first, but when they put aside their titles and such; they seemed to all click rather easily.

"So like, frosty atmosphere?" Cole asked in a humored tone, Zane giving him a playful shove.  
"He says so many weird things it's great I feel like I'm friends with a living fortune cookie!" Kai exclaimed, a grin on his face as he motioned to Zane.  
"I'm sorry I was not spending my study time sneaking out to the town square." Zane defended weakly.

"I was honestly worried that this kingdom didn't have a word for ice." Jay cut in.  
"What's ice?" Kai said with a flat tone and straight face, all 4 sitting in silence until Kai cracked and let out an infectious laughter that cut through the four boys.

'Okay, maybe this arranged marriage wasn't going to be so bad.' Kai thought to himself.


End file.
